Love Saga Part 1: Love Lost
by Verse12
Summary: Ranma and Akane divorce. How this event and the intervening years since the end of the series has effected some of the char. Prelude to crossover, Love Found?. COMPLETED
1. Love Lost 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi) This is just fans of the show expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
Authors notes: This is my first fic to write having been a fan of the art form that is fanfic sense the mid nineties. I have been batting ideas around for years finely I decided to go ahead and give it a whirl. I decided to start with a small short fic a bit a semi-dark/waff. This is not what it seems this is just setting something up. Hope you like it let me know.  
  
Love Lost1  
  
As quietly as possible he slipped his pack on. Ranma took one last look around the bare room with a sigh. Five years he has lived here, the longest he has stayed anywhere that he can remember. Me and pop stayed right in this room together for a year, then mom joined us for another. When they finally got me and Akane together I thought things would be better and they were heck for a little bit there they were great. Mom and pop moved back in to the rebuilt Saotome home even as me and Akane got into the routine of married life. We were happy for a while, then the fights started again but not like before these were bad, angry, spiteful things.   
  
Sigh, "She just got so jealous" he whispered. "After marriage you'd think she would a trusted me more but no, just walk by a girl any girl and I'd never hear the end of it, yak, yak, yak then pound, pound, pound."  
  
Got cut off from everybody, he thought, even Ryoga stopped coming around, heard Uchan got married after she moved hope it works out for her. This last year it was so bad putting up with her anger and hate I had ta move back in here to me and Pop's old room.   
  
"I just don't get it, just don't make no sense," he mumbles getting angry. "But if she wants a divorce so be it I am Ranma Saotome I don't need this." Quietly fuming he mutters "I've been used for so long, everyone's done everything to make me depend on them for whatever." "Well no more, from now on I don't need anyone I'll support my self." "Akane leaves me so what, parents turn their backs on me like it's my fault, I don't care." The fierce glare in his eyes fades though, back to a melancholy demeanor. "Well looks like you were right Uchan it didn't work out" sighing once again "wish I didn't get so mad at ya bout it though."   
  
The angry glare returns when he hears Akane screech out profanity telling him in no uncertain terms to get out of HER house. "Screw it" tightening the pack once more he stalks out the door down the stairs. Ignoring Soun's wails of despair he walks right past Akane's fierce snarl, to angry to be sad about how things have turned out. Bursting out the front door and through the gate looking left and right.   
  
Pausing to check the sky it was dark and overcast threatening rain. But while watching, the clouds part and start to clear up, the sunshine begins bathing down on him. Startled the anger bleeds out of him as the Sunlight beats down, slowly his shoulders firm and a slight smile forms. "Maybe" he smiles "just maybe, this might be a sign of my luck finally changing." Looking around again he decides to head south not noticing the clouds rolling back in while turning back. He does notice though when the rain starts coming down in a torrentchall down pour his form morphing around him. Slowly his smile falls and his shoulders hunch down. He growls out "or maybe not" with that Ranma-chan splashes down the road around a bend and out of sight.  
  
END  
  
End Notes: I may decide to continue this making it the prologue to a larger story possibly a crossover but not the usual other shows you see. Thank you all for any constructive C&C I would appreciate it.  
  
Later,  
  
Signed: Verse 12 


	2. Wanderer's Witness

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi) This is just fans of the show expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
Author's Notes: Here is the second part of this prologue. I plan on this series running five parts the next one is Nodaka, part four deals with Akane and her side of the story, while the last one will be on Ranma after leaving the dojo. Leading into the main story that focuses on Ranma's new life.  
  
Love Lost 2 Wanderer's Witness  
  
"Now where is the farm," murmured the dusty traveler. Glancing down at the package in his hand causes his nose to curl up. "This tofu is no good anymore that's for sure," the man known as Ryoga Hibiki muttered with faint disgust. "I thought for sure I could find the market. I've been so much better lately" anger creeping into his voice. "Well I guess I did find the market, getting back though . . ." he chuckled.  
  
As he trudged past a trash bin near a corner store he tosses the container of tofu away. "All right let's calm down, take a deep breath like Akari told me to do." Taking a look around he survey's his surroundings. He thinks, "Well I'm in a city some wear in Japan." Small residential homes, along with small stores and restaurants line the street. Walls just above head height surround some homes and at the next intersection he sees a bridge going over a canal. "Kyoto maybe or Yokahama," "wait is that. . ." hoping to the top of a light post he sees a tall tower made of steel in the distance. "Okay Akari said that if I see that I am in Tokyo." "Even a year ago I would have called Ranma and Akane but after what I have seen these last two years," his mutters fade to a thoughtful repose as he leans against a light post. "Two years ago I was still running around screaming."  
  
******************Two Years Ago*******************  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE" bellowed an enraged Ryoga. "What now P- Chan" replies Ranma in an almost Ryoga like depressed tone. The haunted eyes and gaunt face, along with the tone of voice break through even Ryoga's thick head. Causing him to stumble to a halt in mid punch "what the. . ." murmured Ryoga seeing his nemesis looking like Gosinkugi." Shaking off his confusion "AKANE TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID YOU SON OF A" Ryoga starts to yell only to stop as Ranma calmly flops down in the middle of the road outside the Tendo-Saotome dojo. Ryoga only stares as he watches Ranma sit Indian style head resting in the palm of his hand. "Well" drawls Ranma calmly looking up at Ryoga. "Um, well what" asks an even more confused Ryoga. Having not seen either Ranma or Akane in over 10 months since shortly after their wedding. "Well go ahead and hit me I know that if I try to defend myself Akane will see and I will not hear the end of it for months for picking on you." Stunned Ryoga only can stare at this shell of the Ranma he knew. "Well do it or not I ain't got all day" Ranma stood up slowly and in obvious pain.  
  
"What Happened to you Ranma" states Ryoga. Looking over his shoulder at Ryoga like he was crazy Ranma's expression then changes to one of understanding. "That's right you've been gone a long time" let's just say Akane is mad a lot. "What did you do then" yells an angry Ryoga. His expression falling almost like disappointment thinks Ryoga, why would Ranma be disappointed. "Ya that's right I did it all" murmurs Ranma sarcastically. As Ryoga watches Ranma trudge away and into the dojo he hears Akane screech and the sound of pounding mallets.  
  
********************Present Day******************  
  
Twenty one year old Ryoga Hibiki shudders with the memory while it was nothing new for him to see really. It was Ranma's attitude that shocked him, for ten months he and Akari had helped and supported each other. Truly falling in love even getting engaged "I guess I learned what a true love and caring is all about." Muttering to himself, as he heads to a nearby phone booth. "Whatever it is that they had if it was love died a long time ago." Glancing down at his hand to see the shiny gold band glinting on his dirty hand, a worried frown crosses his face. "I hope that me and Akari never have anything like that happen to us." Opening the door to the phone booth he walks in. "Just have to remember what the therapist said that me and Akari ain't Ranma and Akane."  
  
Looking for his phone card in his pack thinking back to some of the other times he stumbled upon Ranma in those years. "He did get better but never even seemed to like Akane after that, at least he stopped letting her hit him." Pulling out various supplies and setting them to the side "two heck even one year ago I'd never have thought I could have felt sorry for Ranma." "I don't understand how Akane could have changed so much, I mean I realize now that I didn't really love her." Leaning his head against warm glass, "Even I could see he wasn't doing anything to warrant some of the things she did to him, I just don't get it."  
  
Inserting his phone card he dials the Unryu farm. "Hi Akari yeah I'm sorry yeah I know it's been a week, I just thought I could find home sorry." Opening the door he looks around motioning for a passing salaryman to come over. "Yes Akari I found someone, here he is" Ryoga then passes the phone to the man. In confusion the man tentatively raises the phone to his ear "hello." After Several seconds pass the man looks in disbelief at a sheepish Ryoga "all right, he is at the phone booth on 19th street across from Yama's grocery in Nerima-ku, yes it's all right goodbye." Handing the phone to Ryoga while shaking his head, he walks away occasionally looking back. "Thank you" murmurs Ryoga, raising the phone to his ear "Okay dear I'll wait here for you and Katsushiniki I love you too goodbye." A Slight smile coming to his face Ryoga prepares to wait for his wife and sumo pig. "Who would have thought I would have so good a life"  
  
End Notes: thanks for all reviews let me know what you think thanks. Signed: Verse12 


	3. Mother's Lament

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi) This is just fans of the show expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
Author's Notes: these five little mini-fics are character studies in truth showing how people can change in time and how certain things in the past unless dealt with can hinder your whole life. Also if anyone doesn't like how I have treated Akane the next chapter should hopefully answer some questions.  
  
Love Lost 3 Mother's Lament  
  
In a darkened house sobs steal through the night. A large bald man in a white gi and bandana looks toward the sound, sighing in disgust and with a muttered, "stupid boy." Trudging through the halls to a room lit by a couple of candles Genma Saotome looks onto his wife. She sits knelling on the floor of the boy's room. Why she had it decorated to look just like his one in the old house is beyond him the boy wasn't five anymore. But there she sits a couple of photo albums open before her.  
  
"Nodoka you can't keep doing this the boy screwed up." "No," she sobs, "it's my fault I shouldn't have pushed them together, they weren't ready, they were too young." "Just calm down everything'll be all right No-Chan. Her only response was to cry more, the sound was only muffled slightly as Genma shut the door. "Stupid boy," he utters though with less heat than before as he walks to the kitchen to find some food.  
  
End Notes: As I have said before this five part series is really just a prologue-fic. Dealing with how certain main characters have changed and how the past four years since the end of the series have changed things. As always constructive C & C is appreciated.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	4. Love & Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi) This is just fans of the show expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
Author's Notes: the next to the last chapter the one with Akane's point of view I personally think Akane gets to much of a raw deal some of the time. Don't get me wrong I'm not above some good ol' Akane bashing but if you go just by canon Ranma and you look at the genre that Ranma ½ is her actions are not that wrong. Sure in our world Akane's actions would constitute reprehensible abuse but who can confuse the world of Ranma ½ with reality. Well let me know what you think.  
  
Love Lost 4  
  
Love & Hate  
  
As Ranma walks past her and outside Akane's fierce snarl fades as sound of rain begins to fall outside. Akane jumps with a start and looks down as she realizes that she has not only walked to the door but also has an umbrella in her hand. Seeing Akane move to go to Ranma, Soun rushes to her grabbing her shoulders and bombastically exclaiming "yes Akane go to your husband it's not too late true love conquers all." Snarl returning and a reflexive tightening of her grip that shatters the umbrella causes Soun to jump back.  
  
"H**L NO and he isn't my husband" she yells. "I've had it up to here with that womanizing, lying, cheating, always getting attacked all the BLOODY TIME, PERVERT." "I mean daddy," she continues in a slightly softer tone "we barely make ends meet with the few students we have." "And look at the house and dojo it's practically falling apart, from all the damage due to his fights." "Plus the damage he makes me do to him for all of his flirting." "But Akane-chan" Soun Blubbers, "you know Ranma would never do anything like that." "I KNOW NO SUCH THING," she screams "I've seen those women out there with their tight clothes and perky bodies fawning all over him." "What does he need with a dumpy tomboy like me?"  
  
In tears she runs out of the room to her and ran. no just her room she thinks. Charging through the door and slamming it behind she throws her self on the bed. Crying into her pillow as she has done so often for years "Baka," she murmurs to someone who is no longer there. She knew that he would leave her someday she saw it in those sick tramps always hanging on Ranma. Someone, someday would take him from her and he would leave her. Who would want someone like her really? So she forced him out now rather than let him do it to her years from now. As her tears echo into the night and gradually fade to a fitful slumber. She wonders if perhaps if she had trusted more he might have surprised her. But no the last thought before sleep overcomes her replies "no one could love me that much, I'm not worth it." "After all even mommy didn't stay." As rain continues to fall all we see is a dark and empty home life and love long since choked out by mistrust, anger, and fear.  
  
End Notes: please let me know what you think and also that the next chapter will focus on Ranma and how he will continue on after the divorce. Akane always struck me as a very insecure person and though she and Ranma love each other there is no trust or respect really between them. So unless this changes, the likelihood of a lasting relationship between them is pretty nil.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	5. Love Lost 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi) This is just fans of the show expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the final chapter for this prologue. After the last chapter being so dark this one will be less so. Oh its going to have its angsty moments that's for sure. I also want to say that this one will show that Ranma is not so blameless is the destruction of his and Akane's marriage. On reason for the title of this fic, this is a direct sequel to the first chapter in that it focuses on Ranma. I wanted the first and last chapters to be like bookends. Also when Ranma is talking the words are purposely misspelled to show his bad use of language. There will also be a final chapter after this where I will discuss some of my view on the characters involved such as my views on Akane. And this will have an interlude leading up to the main story.  
  
Love Lost 2  
  
Two days, two days I've been walking around Tokyo, I was so ready to go out and start a new life thought Ranma. "HA" laughs Ranma, "Took about an hour ta realize I don't know to do nothing." "No skills 'cept martial arts, no real education, . . . no Akane" he finishes with a mumble. With a thoughtful frown crossing his face "maybe I could go back." His face then curls up in disgust "no way, that ain't happnen." "But what can I do" despair almost creeping into his voice. "GRUMBLE" blush covering his cheeks Ranma looks around embarrassed. With a pat to his stomach he says "I know, I know got ta find some food."  
  
Taking a glance at his surroundings, a darkened street somewhere in residential Tokyo neighborhood. "It's not Nerima that's good enough for now." "Jeez no lights in any of these buildings, while pops would like that, I ain't gonna go back to stealin." Eyes squinting down the road "well looks like some bodies home," he say's, seeing a light down the way. "Might as well see if anybody needs any help with somethin, maybe get some grub."   
  
With that he starts off at a trot only to slow, face screwing up in confusion. "What the," he mumbles "not a shop or a restaurant, maybe some kinda temple, oh well doesn't hurt ta see if I can get some grub."   
  
Walking up a flight of stairs only to stop and squint at a sign "ugh, English, man makes me wish I studied it more in high school." Trying the door only to find it open. "Huh" he mutters, "it's still open, cool." Peeking inside and looking around he sees two rows of benches with an aisle in between them. Stained glass windows line the walls and a raised platform stands across from him. "I know what this is, one of those western churches" he says as he walks inside a ways. "That's right my son" say's a voice behind him causing Ranma jump up and cling to one of two chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Breath coming in gasps and with wide eyes a murmured "hungrier than I thought not payen attention" comes from Ranma as he looks back toward the doors. And sees an elderly Japanese man with coat and hat on. Flipping back to the ground as the man begins by saying "sorry to shock you young man I was just about to lock up but is there something I can help you with."   
  
Embarrassed Ranma starts to walk out "na that's okay ah . . .sensei?"   
  
"Sensei is fine young man" the older man replies with a chuckle.   
  
I'll get out of your way sensei" Ranma Replies.   
  
"GRUMBLE," mutters Ranma's stomach causing him to blush once more, an embarrassed Ranma mutters a muted chuckle.   
  
"Hold on a moment young man would you like a cup of tea and some cookies."   
  
"I wouldn't want to impose, your leaven an all."   
  
Smiling at Ranma sensei responds "that's okay son you look like you could use someone to talk too almost as much as you could use some food."   
  
"If your sure it's okay sensei" begins Ranma.   
  
"No problem boy come on into my office."  
  
Through a side door near the platform they walk into a small dark office. Bright light flares from a lamp on a heavy desk that sits by a window, temporarily blinding Ranma. "Sorry about that been meaning to put a lower watt bulb in this lamp."   
  
"It's okay" replies Ranma as he rubs his eyes with the back of his hand.   
  
"Have a seat son," says Sensei pointing to a seat across from him, as he walks over to a small side table with a hot plate and a mini-fridge standing next to it. As he puts the water to boil Ranma looks around the room bookshelves line one wall with big heavy leather bound books.   
  
"So your traveling young man" sensei states turning on the hot plate with one hand while pointing with the other to Ranma's heavy pack that sits on the floor by his chair.   
  
"Uh not exactly, ya see my wife just divorced me and kicked me out."   
  
"That's terrible young man divorce is not something that people in my profession like to hear about happening."   
  
"Yah, it's no fun ta go through too I'll tell you, ya see my and Akane's, uh that's my wif... I mean my ex-wife's name." "Anyway our pops thought it up as a way of, get this, Uniting the Schools." "Fe, we fought more than anything, and now my mom won't stop blaming herself for my marriage failing always crying and stuff." "And Akane always got so mad yelling and screaming at me. I mean sensei I'm in a mall waiting for her to come out of a shop she's been in there for like maybe an hour. So I'm sitting there waiting, board outta my mind when this girl comes up and sits on the bench next to me all close so I scoot over away from her then she moves closer again and starts talking about how I look like a model and stuff. I just try ta ignore her and stuff but just then Akane comes outta nowhere and starts yelling and hitting me like always yellin about how I couldn't wait to go off and flirt. What's up with that, so I tell her stop bein so stupid, so she pounds me and runs off in a huff and tells everybody how she caught me tryin ta cheat on her."  
  
"Hold on a minute son, take a breath. Here I found a leftover sandwich in the mini fridge if you want it."  
  
"Yah thanks sir" Ranma replies.  
  
"Okay now some questions first, you mentioned how you and Akane were to unite the schools what do you mean?"  
  
"Oh yeah, my and her family practice anything goes martial arts."  
  
"And your marriage together was to unite your school." At Ranma's nod sensei continued, "okay I understand that as for the problem with your mother. I'm not sure without talking to her what her problem could be but maybe if you talk to her and reassure her that it isn't her fault, maybe convince her to talk too someone for help, anyway just continue reassure her, talk to her. As for the incident at the mall you mentioned you mean to say that Akane regularly beat you?"  
  
"Ah it ain't all that sensei we're both martial artist, though she ain't much of one."  
  
With a sigh, the older man shakes head "anyway we'll talk about this more in a minute. As for the incident, well it seems, just from hearing your side of it mind you, that Akane was jealous of that woman flirting with you."  
  
"Flirting, what are you talking about sir?"  
  
Confused expression on his face sensei responds, "Ranma I can tell just from your story that the woman was hitting on you."  
  
An even more confused expression crosses Ranma's face "she was? You sure sir."  
  
"It seems so to me young man, and calling Akane stupid may not be the best of ideas you know.  
  
"yea s'just she gets me so mad sir."  
  
"Let's talk some more young man, here's your tea, oh and I found another sandwich. I also just realize something young man I don't now you name."  
  
"Sorry sir it's Ranma, Ranma Saotome."  
  
*****************As the Night Passes********************  
  
"That's some life young man."  
  
"Yah, try being the one to live it."  
  
*********  
  
"So sensei, what your say'in is this Jesus guy was the Son of God, and their is only one God also. So anyway this Jesus guy died for the stuff I did wrong? And that to get to heaven I just gotta except that he was the son God and that he died "in the Flesh" as you put it and like accept him "into my heart" like you said?"  
  
"That's the essential substance of it young man."  
  
"That's pretty deep stuff sir."  
  
"As deep as it gets my boy."  
  
"It's hard ta believe that anybody could love me that much."  
  
"He loves you that much and more Ranma."  
  
"Man that's just, I don't know what ta say."  
  
**********  
  
As the sun comes over the horizon Ranma starts guiltily "It's Morning already?"  
  
Glancing over his shoulder at the rising sun the older man nods knowingly "why yes it my young friend."  
  
"I'm so sorry sir ta keep you up all night listenin ta me blabber on and on."  
  
"No no Ranma it's all right I can't think of anything I would ever do than help someone in need."  
  
"Anyway I'm still sorry, and about what you said earlier I'll think about it."  
  
"Whatever you say young man, just remember as you know life isn't sure even one minute to the next."  
  
"Yes sir, I know I'll think real long and hard on this."  
  
"Ranma whatever you do don't take to long, and even if you don't come here find some church to go too.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And Ranma as to your more physical needs here is an address ask for Kenji tell him I sent you he will give you a job so you can make a little money."  
  
"Sir I don't know what to say? Just thank you."  
  
"That's all right my boy just remember what I have said."  
  
"Yes sir, I'll remember and as for Akane I think your right she may have not trusted me but I didn't respect her or really communicate with her. So even though we, . . . loved each other without those other things you ya can't have a real marriage. It's sad really sir."  
  
"Ranma are you sure that you and she can't maybe..."  
  
"No sir, I don't think so, I think my mom is right we were just to young. And I also realize that if I had just had the guts to talk ta her, years ago then maybe. . . maybe things can coulda been different. If I had just been upfront and been a little nicer, ya know."  
  
"Yes I know, and your short comings in no way excuse her behavior and violence toward you. Ranma if you and she want to come here I'd be willing to counsel you both. I'm sure you both could you some help."  
  
"As much as I appreciate that sir, there is just to much bad blood between us. For a while their e'specially that first year of marriage I got so depressed just took what she gave. Till I saw that even Ryoga was starten ta pity me. I mean how did he get so lucky a pig like that, I mean that Akari is one nice girl, Ryoga is one lucky guy, for a pig that is." This last bit said with a smirk.  
  
"Ranma you deserve to be that happy and so does Akane." Standing up with a grunt and stretching his back before clicking off the light so that only the light of the morning sun illuminates the room. "I'll be praying for both of you Ranma. Now come on my boy let me buy you some breakfast and I'll take you over ta Kenji's my self."  
  
"No sir you don't have ta do that for me you've done too much as it is."  
  
With a meek smile "that is my pleasure to help others Ranma that's one of the things I was trying to impress on you."  
  
"Yes sir." Chuckling "I don't think I've said so many yes sirs and no sirs in my life."  
  
"Well why don't you just call me Hikaru then."  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"All right then, Hikaru."  
  
"Now my boy lets get some food, that's something someone with your appetite should appreciate."  
  
"You got my number sir, I mean Hikaru."  
  
"Okay lets go then."  
  
And so with a laugh and a pat on the back the two new friends set off. One was happy to have helped someone and the other had a lot to think about, from eternity to his behavior and future.   
  
END  
  
End notes: well there you have it please let me know what you think. As for the "Sensei" I purposely left the denomination of the minister/priest Hikaru vague. Also as for the references to the things in the church and such Ranma has little experience with such things and his terms are somewhat vague. Sometimes I think that people avoid religion in fics on purpose. I felt the things in this chapter were important to show, one Ranma getting some guidance on his life and future and two as a Christian, I am not ashamed of mentioning that or telling others about it. Now I'm not gonna get all preachy or nothing but I am not afraid to say this. As always please review.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	6. A new life prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi) This is just fans of the show expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
Interlude  
  
Or how I started my new life by Ranma Saotome  
  
Packing up once more Ranma places his meager belongings into a duffle bag. An accident with a blowtorch ruined his backpack and most of his clothes. For six months he has lived in this little room, above the motorcycle repair shop of Kenji Watanabe. "I've learned so much," muses Ranma, as he looks at his little room, bright cheery windows let in the morning sun. A small single bed and a desk and chair set are about the only furniture aside from a little dresser. But a sense of joy and fulfillment fill him like he has never before experienced.   
  
Continuing to stuff clothing and other personal effects into his bag he counts off some of the things learned under Kenji sensei. "Fixing bikes, and being nicer to people. I can't believe how much learning he crammed into my head. I think I learned more in the last six months than in 3 years of high school." He exclaimed in some surprise to himself. Then with a smirk he continued, "well it was Furinken though." Looking at some ordinary looking clothes sitting on the top of his duffle bag. Ranma leans over to pick up a collared shirt colored a light blue. "My tastes in clothes have changed too that's a certain. Not to mention my hair," he remarks before reaching back to finger his much shorter hair, sans pigtail. Tucking the shirt back in to the bag Ranma remarks "another thing to thank Kenji for, giving me so much clothing to replace mine. When it was my mistake as much as his that caused my things to get burnt up." Another chuckle passes his lips before he can suppress it "not the best way to make a first impression that's for sure."  
  
*****************************SIX MONTHS AGO*************************  
  
Walking up to a small mechanics shop on an all ready bustling street, Ranma once again tried to say that Hikaru-sensei didn't have to go to all this trouble on his account. "Nonsense my young friend it is no trouble at all." "Well nobody has ever been so nice ta me 'cept maybe Kasumi but she's nice ta everybody." "Be that as it may Ranma but having a good Breakfast and a nice walk in the morning with a friend is hardly an onerous task is it," Hikaru-sensei exclaimed jubilantly with a pat on Ranma's back. "Onna what" asks Ranma with confusion? With yet another smile the older man explains that it means bad. At the front door they open it and proceed inside to revel a cozy office and waiting room with a side door. A little window in the door shows a single garage full of tools and equipment. Ranma spies a man with a mask hunched over some metal using some kind of tool giving off sparks. "Is that your friend Hikaru-sensei?" "Yes that's Kenji there, and its just Hikaru no need for such formalities Ranma." Opening the door for his young friend Hikaru ushered Ranma into the garage. Seeing his friend getting too close to the welder, Hikaru yelled out a warning to be careful. This exclamation though causes the aforementioned Kenji to turnaround and though he stops the gas from flowing it is one second too late. But Ranma in an acrobatic move flips over and releases his heavy pack and lands in safety behind Hikaru, his pack though caught that one-second exposure to the blowtorch. Through much confusion and panic the flame is extinguished and though much inside is saved much is lost.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A confused "What's so funny" brings Ranma back to reality. "Oh Kenji" Ranma starts seeing the taller man with a scruffy beard and grease stained hands. Ranma starts chuckling again at his previous thoughts, "I was just thinking about our first meeting." "Oh that, I'm still so sorry about that." With a smile Ranma explains, "don't worry sir you have repaid me a dozen times over and more. Plus, come on looking back it's funny don't you think."  
  
"Well I guess it is, but it's also embarrassing to someone of my profession." "Don't worry about it" Ranma continues smiling to his friend and teacher. Pointing to the bag on the floor Kenji asks, "Need any help." "No thanks I got it." Looking around again Kenji says, "You know you don't have to go." Sheepishly Ranma responds "I know sir and this time here has been . . . unforgettable, but I'll never grow unless I try to make my own way."  
  
As he says that he walks to the desk and opens the top drawer he removes a slightly worn leather bound book. With care Ranma places the Bible in the top of the pack before pulling the drawstring closure to secure it. As he is doing this Ranma smiles up at his mentor and says, "Can't forget that for sure." With a smile of his own Kenji looks on as his young friend slings the bag over his shoulder, "I should hope not."   
  
As they leave the small guest room in Kenji's apartment over his shop they walk down a shadowed and narrow staircase into the shops office. Ranma reflects internally on the way his life has changed no how he has changed in six months. I really don't want to go Ranma thinks, but I have to spread my wings start a life for my self. Thanks to Kenji and his prodding to take those practice tests I think I can get in a college somewhere. Even a third rate school is better than nothing. Get a room of my own, and most importantly witness when I can to those who listen.   
  
"What are you thinking about now" Kenji queries Ranma. Looking at his friend and mentor, Ranma responds with the cryptic response of "the future." With a grumpy chirp Kenji squawks out "Always in motion is the future," before descending into a full-fledged belly laugh. Shaking his head in consternation Ranma can only mutter out a weary "you and your western movies." "Ah come on that was funny." "Not really" answers back Ranma with a shake of his head. "Ah well you don't have much of a sense of humor anyway." "I do too" Ranma responds indignantly before setting down into a mock sulk. "With a laugh Kenji crosses to the front door which he opens into a sunny morning.   
  
A melancholy look comes to Ranma's face before he mumbles "so this it." An almost bemused smile comes too Kenji's face as he pats Ranma on his slouched shoulders. "Hey, hey none of that let's part with a joy it's not like your moving to America, well at least not on the little you saved from working for me that is "Kenji laughs out." Smiling at his friend, friend Ranma thinks with an amused smirk. Thought I knew what that was before now I know what a real friend is, I've made two of them. Two real friends, of course I'll see him again. Stop being a baka Ranma he mentally kicks himself. Looking at his friend " I know Kenji, I'll call once I get settled okay." An awkward moment in sues as they continue to look at each other before Ranma chokes out, voice thick with emotion "aw why not" before giving Kenji a brotherly hug. Responding in kind Kenji hears Ranma whisper "I can never repay you for all you and Hikaru have done. What I have now, what I am now is in thanks to you." Quietly Kenji responds as he pulls back "no not me and not Hikaru you think it was chance that lead you there to his door right then in your life, we were just the instruments of God's grace my brother." Smiling Ranma nods "your right of course but still he used you to help me. And of course I give him all the glory but I thank you too for your help as well brother for being open to his will." And with a smile and a go with God to each other Ranma leaves the first place he ever had true happiness.   
  
With a smile Ranma hops to the top of a building an begins roof hopping to the area he has chosen because of it's central location to several collages and universities in Tokyo. With uncanny accuracy Ranma flips and leaps from ledge to ledge. Dodging TV antennas and wash lines without even pausing to look. Then while upside down and at an angle flipping over a ten story drop Ranma reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a segment of newspaper. Landing and continuing on his journey Ranma begins looking through the appropriate ads. He has certain ones circled in red ink "let's see. Fukaji apartments? Nay too much rent, Juban apartments? Maybe, what the? Hinata house? That's way too far away. Yah looks like it's gotta be this one. Cheap and close to five campuses and tech schools. Yep lets try Maison Ikkoku. And with a smile and a flip in the air Ranma moves on to the next phase in his life and though he does not know it to an old friend.  
  
END  
  
I mean it this time.  
  
End notes: well what did you think? Huh, liked it, hated it? I thought it was something that to my knowledge has not been seen before. And I'm kind of proud to show my faith in something I like, like fanfic. And how will Ranma, a new believer, deal with the insanity of Maison Ikkoku. Oh and the old friend I mentioned, lets just say that time changes people and sometimes years later when you see someone you don't even recognize them and leave it at that okay. If anyone would like to be a prereader just email me at verse12@hotmail.com. I am not going directly to the sequel unless I get an outpouring of calls to do so that is. I am currently working on three other stories one that will probably be first is "Dark Nights" a Ranma 1/2 Batman crossover. That I think has some pretty original ideas to it. Oh and it's pretty dark by the way, to start that is. The other fic in development besides the sequel to Love Lost that is, is a Ranma 1/2 Urusei Yatsura crossover, more on that later. Oh and this one is going to be pretty funny, I hope that is. And one other is in the planning phase this is a EL-Hazard / Ranma 1/2 / DBZ Crossover, this one will have a very DBZ tone to it.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


	7. Final Author's Notes

Final Author's Notes: This is the final post to this fic and I hope you have enjoyed it. I have a few comments I'd like to make before I go on to the interlude this part here will act like a bridge between the to stories. The main fic will have longer chapters by the way. And the title will be Love Found? (Oh the question mark is part of the title.)  
  
In this story and the way I portray her I personally pity this version of Akane really. If you take canon Ranma like Takahashi presented it Akane wasn't some crazed frothing at the mouth, psycho. She needs severe therapy in most fics I've read, I think that looking at the genre that Ranma ½ is you need to take her actions in context. I mean you don't hear people raging over how Homer Simpson is abusive to Bart when he strangles him do you. I went a couple years without seeing the anime or reading the manga Ranma ½. During that time I just read fanfic, and my attitude toward Akane was that she was a complete psycho.  
  
Then a couple months ago I started rewatching the series, and I came to realize that if I was Akane I would have been tempted to hit Ranma with some of the things he said. And I don't think violence solves things in most situations. Ranma gets to much credit, over looking his numerable flaws. And Akane gets no credit, and her flaws are amplified to enormous proportions. But don't get my wrong I'm no knight of the true fiancée most of my favorite stories are Akane bashing ones. But I also like pro-Akane fics as well, I think people take it all a little to seriously; it's just a show. Also in the fourth chapter of this fic, my intention wasn't to say that Akane's mother was at fault. The point I was trying to make was that Akane has never gotten over the loss of her mother. She has problems with feelings of abandonment and that she also has problems with controlling her anger.  
  
Ranma by the end of this fic has grown up immensely will Akane? That's the question and the answer will not be seen until later in the next story and Ranma's future will be shown then as well. Thank you all for your reviews and support until next time. 


End file.
